dime ¿te arrepientes?
by hermythepotter
Summary: harry a estado de antisocial los ultimos dias y 4 pelirrojos intentan ayudarlo involucrando a cierta castaña HHR


**Dime ¿te arrepientes?**

DEJADME SALIR-grito un furioso Harry golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

Hermione solo lo veía, esperando a que parara sabía que no conseguiría nada pues los gemelos habían puesto un hechizo silenciador aparte de cerrar la puerta y hacerla más resistente que lo normal.

Agh- se quejo Harry, pues le había dado tan fuerte en la puerta que se había lastimado.

Hermione de inmediato se paro y tomo su mano, el se alejo como si le vieran dado una descarga eléctrica y esquivo su mirada, la muchacha lo miro detenidamente, hace días que pasaba eso en realidad, desde que llego no la veía a los ojos y no permitía ningún contacto, y no solo con ella con los demás también, se mantenía aislado de todos, no hablaba con nadie y si lo hacía era muy fríamente, solo salía para comer y eso si salía, por ello esa situación los Fred, George, Ginny y Ron los habían encerrado en esa habitación pues sabían que la única que podría sacarlo de ese oscuro hoyo era ella.

Y Harry también lo sabía por supuesto que sabia su maldito plan pero no se los permitiría, no ellos estarían mejor si él se alejaba, así no estarían en peligro, y no morirían como Siri.., como….. el eso jamás volvería pasar no si él lo podía impedir.

Ya me vas a decir que te pasa?-pregunto Hermione tomándolo desprevenido.

No sé de que hablas-respondió evasivamente.

No te hagas el tonto Harry-dijo Hermione muy seria.

Y tu quien eres para preguntarme?-dijo volviendo a esquivar la pregunta.

Soy alguien que se preocupa por ti Harry, déjame ayudarte-pidió poniendo una mano en el brazo de él.

NO QUIERO TU AYUDA-grito Harry estallando al fin.

Pues eso me da igual yo te ayudare-dijo tranquilamente Hermione, sabía que tenía que ser paciente.

QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO AHORA SI ME HACES EL FAVOR DE LARGARTE DE AQUÍ-grito Harry su voz sonaba desesperada pues sabía que no aguantaría mucho y menos con ella.

Entonces Harry sintió como jalaban de él y algo cálido lo envolvía. Hermione lo estaba abrasando, de inmediato intento separarse pero ella se aferro a su cuerpo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Hermione había tomado desprevenido a Harry y lo había abrazado, sintió como el intentaba por todos los medios separarse pero lo único que logro fue que ella se aferrara mas a él, sintió como él se iba resignando poco a poco al final sintió como Harry se aferraba a ella como si fuese su única salvación y después sintió como su playera se iba mojando.

Harry por fin estaba llorando.

Hermione no pudo hacer más que acariciar cariñosamente su espalda y su cabeza, dejando que se desahogara por completo.

Cuando habían pasado unos minutos Hermione oyó la voz de Harry.

Fue mi culpa-murmuro entrecortadamente todavía llorando-todo es mi culpa, todos ellos muertos por mi culpa-sollozo un poco más fuerte y después continuo-primero, mis padres dando su vida por protegerme, después Cedric que me siguió solo porque se lo pedí, después viene sir..siri…. ,viene el que ahora estuviera con migo si no viera querido hacerme el héroe, si yo te viera hacho caso, por eso sería mejor que yo no viera nacido-termino Harry amargadamente y todavía sollozando un poco.

Hermione se separo un poco de él e hizo que la mirara a los ojos y dijo:

Escúchame, primero tus padres dieron la vida porque querían protegerte, fue su decisión dar la vida por la persona que mas amaban, lo de Cedric fue decisión de los 2 coger la copa juntos, el acepto-dijo Hermione rápidamente al ver que el iba a replicar-respecto a lo de Sirius-sintió como Harry tembló al oír el nombre de su padrino y sollozaba un poco mas fuerte-el fue al ministerio a protegerte, el sabia el riesgo que abarcaba eso y aun así fue porque no quería que te pasara nada y estoy segura que murió feliz porque al menos pudo compartir sus últimos años de vida contigo-dijo cariñosa y viéndolo dulcemente mientras acariciaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry.

Pero después su mirada se volvió severa-ahora escúchame Harry James Potter Evans mas te vale que jamás te vuelve a oír diciendo que sería mejor que no hubieras nacido¿dime te arrepientes de habernos conocido¿de haber vivido todas esas aventuras¿de salvarnos a varios de nosotros de la muerte segura¿de haber compartido todos esos momentos felices¿y los tristes¿De haberle dado a Sirius sus últimos años felices? Dime Harry ¿te arrepientes de eso?-dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

No-murmuró levemente Harry-lo siento-dijo bajando la mirada.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, después le acaricio la mejilla y le dijo-no tienes que disculparte Harry solo dime ¿estás mejor?-pregunto.

Harry levanto la cabeza y dijo-si-con una sonrisa, la primera que le había visto ese verano.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y le quito sus gafas, empezó a limpiarle las lagrimas, Harry iba a protestar pero ella solo dijo-tranquilo, déjame hacerlo-y este de inmediato se cayó.

Cuando termino le volvió a poner las gafas y Harry lo único que dijo fue-lo siento, te eh empapado la blusa-dijo y al instante se sonrojo, pues se dio cuenta que cuando Hermione lo había jalado puso su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Ella también se sonrojo, pero después dijo-tranquilo ya le ahorraste la lavada a la Sra. Weasley-y le revolvió aun más el pelo al muchacho.

Este soltó una carcajada, Hermione se fijo bien en él hace mucho que no lo veía tan feliz, vio su rostro, los ojos aunque un poco rojos brillaban más que nunca, esas esmeraldas que tanto le encantaban y antes se habían mostrado tristes y fríos, ahora eran cálidos y desprendían felicidad, observo su cabello azabache mas despeinado de lo normal, pero eso era normal porque ella acababa de hacerlos y vi sus mejillas que tenían un leve color rosa que lo hacían ver inocentes, entonces se acerco a él para besarle una de ellas, ya que se había quedado pensando.

Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo Harry movió la cabeza haciendo que sus labios se unieran, los labios de el eran simplemente perfecto tenían un sabor dulce pero que te hacia querer mas y mas así que sin poder resistir cerró los ojos y agarro la nuca de Harry tirando mas hacia ella y así profundizando el beso.

Harry que se había quedado pensando en la forma de agradecerle a Hermione levanto la cabeza para verla, cuando sintió unos suaves labios sabor miel abrió los ojos sorprendido pero al ver los de ella cerrados hiso lo mismo, de repente sintió una mano sobre su nuca que lo hacía profundizar el beso "_valla que se ha vuelto atrevida_" pensó Harry y al sentir como Hermione abría la boca y entraba a la suya empezó a seguirla, sus lenguas jugaron entre ellas y exploraron el territorio de la otra asiendo suyo, al final cuando se separaron solo porque sus pulmones clamaban por oxigeno.

Se miraron a los ojos y los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo-te amo-se sonrojaron pero volvieron a besarse ese beso fue un poco más corto y tierno pero no por eso menos bueno.

Hermione apoyo su frente contra la de Harry y dijo-ahora Harry dime ¿te arrepientes?-pregunto en un suspiro.

Harry la miro, le dio un corto beso en los labios y dijo-No, nunca más-y la abraso.

Y así se quedaron todo el día abrasado sin saber que afuera 4 pelirrojos habían observado toda la escena y ahora iban a contarles las buena noticia a los demás.

N/A:es mi primer fic así que no sé como quedo sean honestos un beso chau


End file.
